


Valentine's Day

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Series: Bored At Work [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack grabbed his food-ladened tray and moved over to sit next to Carter and Daniel. The two scientists were in a heated discussion that seemed to come to an abrupt stop the second Jack sat down. 

"Don't mind me, kids. I won't understand half what you say anyway." Jack mused before starting in on his beef brisket with gusto. 

Daniel had his fork half way to his mouth, eyes widening at Jack's food inhalation. 

"Gosh, Jack. You'd think that you haven't eaten before." 

"No breakfast," he stated around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. 

Carter hid a grin behind her soda glass and briefly glanced over at Daniel. 

"So, sir. Any plans for Valentine's Day?" Jack's face jerked up and wide brown eyes regarded his 2IC. "You do remember today is Valentine's Day, don't you?" 

"Uh, yeah, sure. Valentine's Day." Jack flicked a glance in Daniel's direction, but did not look him in the eye. He shrugged before replying, "Naw. Day's just like any other day." He shoved another forkful of beef into his mouth, pointedly ignoring the man across the table. 

Carter looked from Daniel to the colonel. "Oh, come on now, Colonel. There's got to be someone special you can celebrate with, huh?" She tapped his shin under the table, grinning at him. 

"N'pe," he muttered back at her, mouth full of vegetables. 

Carter spared a glance at Daniel who was now suddenly interested in his plate, moving what was left of his salad around and around. 

"What about you, Daniel?" She asked bumping into him, shoulder to shoulder. 

"Nope, me either," Daniel muttered, still looking down. 

"Well, you could always spend it together," she announced laughing as she stood up and gathered her plate and utensils. "Me? I'm off to dinner and a movie with Dr. Meyers." 

Daniel's head jerked up and he stared at her. "Dr. Meyers?" 

Grinning ear to ear, Carter just said, "Yep," before heading off to drop off her tray. "Have fun you two." 

The two men sat in silence. Daniel finally looked up to see Jack, who had been staring at him, quickly look back down at his plate and shovel more food into his mouth. 

"So, uh, nothing planned, huh?" 

"Nope," Jack replied still not looking at the other man. 

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun," Daniel finished lamely before standing up and leaving Jack to his food. 

"Y'u, too," Jack mumbled around his fork. 

Daniel stood inside his office, pacing back and forth in front of his bookcase. He took a book from the shelf and thumbed through it before angrily tossing it towards his desk. 

He missed. 

The book slid across the table before crashing down on the other side taking several sheets of paper with it. 

"Shit," Daniel exclaimed, running his hand through his short hair. "'Just another day', huh? I'll give you 'just another day', you son-of-a-bitch," Daniel groused to himself. 

He paced back and forth a moment longer before snatching his coat from the back of his chair and stomping out of his office. 

Daniel was tempted to just go back to his own apartment, but decided at the last minute not to. He was going to have words with a certain Colonel O'Neill and since today was 'just another day', it might was well be today. 

He stood on his brakes outside of Jack's house, tires screeching under him. Getting out almost before he had the car shut off, Daniel slammed the car door and stomped up to the house. Jamming the key into the lock, Daniel thrust the door open and smiled in satisfaction as he heard it bang against the wall. Take that, Jack! 

He knew Jack was home. He had left a few hours before Daniel. Plus, his car was outside. Now, unless someone came by to pick him up, Jack was lurking somewhere in this house and Daniel was damn well determined to find him and tell him what for... 

Oh damn, Daniel thought to himself as he walked into the living room. There, on the couch, was the biggest stuffed ape he had ever seen. It was almost as big as him and it was sitting on the couch with a giant red bow wrapped around its neck. It was holding a big red card in one of its hands. 

On the coffee table in front of the ape was the largest bouquet of roses he'd ever seen. Surrounding the vase was three...no, four heart shaped boxes of chocolates each with bows wrapped around them. 

Daniel slowly walked over to the stuffed animal and shakily removed the card from its hand. 

Daniel:   
12 Reasons I Love you (*)   
1\. I love it when you laugh at my silly jokes   
2\. I love the way you say my name   
3\. I love the way you listen to me when I've had a bad day   
4\. I love how you always share your desserts with me   
5\. I love the way you're not afraid to tell me what you think   
6\. I love the way your smile lights up a room   
7\. I love our little adventures and journeys together   
8\. I love hearing your voice on the phone   
9\. I love how you bring me soup when I'm sick   
10\. I love how you shake your booty on the dance floor (even if it's only here at home)   
11\. I love that you appreciate my individuality   
12\. ... But most of all... I love the fact that you're YOU! 

I know I don't always tell you how much you mean to me, but I love you, SpaceMonkey! Never forget that! 

Jack 

Daniel sagged down on the couch next to the fuzzy ape, causing it to tip over and lean on his shoulder. He reached over and snagged one of the roses from the vase, bringing it to his nose; allergies be damned. He brought the bud to his nose and inhaled the perfumed scent, closing his eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek, but he was completely unaware as the words from the cards kept playing over and over in his mind. 

Oh god Jack. And I thought... Damnit, Jack... 

"Hey there," Jack's voice floated into the room. Daniel opened his eyes and looked up. Jack was wearing the sweatpants and sweatshirt Daniel had given him for his birthday last year. God, he looks good, one part of Daniel's mind thought. Jack was holding a beer and extending another one out for Daniel. Daniel reached for the proffered bottle and looked down at the rose now in his lap. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, setting the bottle down on the coffee table. 

"Now why?" Jack asked, sitting down next to the other man, setting his bottle down as well. 

"I thought..." 

Daniel heard the grin in Jack's voice as he heard his lover say, "Yeah, thought as much." 

Daniel looked up. "Jack, what else could I think?" 

Jack looked him straight in the eye. "Well, for starters, you could have a bit more faith in me." 

Daniel ducked his head. "I'm sorry." 

"You should be." 

Daniel looked back up. "I am." 

"I know," Jack answered. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Daniel's. "And I love you anyway." 

"Gee, thanks." Daniel reached forward and cupped Jack's jaw, bringing him forward to capture Jack's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and gentle: everything that was perfect. When they broke apart, Daniel smiled and said, "I did get you something, too." 

"What? You didn't burn it after that?" 

Daniel had the grace to look embarrassed. "No, didn't have the time." 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha." He stood and grabbed Daniel's wrist. "Well, let's go." 

"Where?" Daniel asked bewildered. He was now standing and the two men were heading for the stairs. 

"I want my present." 

Daniel stopped, causing Jack to come to a jerking halt in front of him. He glared at his lover. "Is that all you think about?" 

"With you? Yes!" Jack answered, grinning. "Let's go." 

Daniel disengaged his wrist from Jack's grip. "I want to give you your present." 

"You will. Let's go!" Jack started for the stairs again. 

"Jaaaack!" 

Jack stopped on the first stair and turned around. Putting on an air of sufferance, Jack returned to Daniel's side. "All right. What?" 

Daniel leaned in and gently took Jack around the waist, bringing him closer. Once the two men were standing practically nose-to-nose, Daniel leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jack's. Both men groaned at the contact. Tongue began dueling with tongue until Jack gave in and allowed Daniel in, sucking his lover into himself. 

They kissed for long moments before oxygen became important again and they broke apart, panting like two people after a marathon. 

"Present," Daniel said, stepping back and grinning at Jack who suddenly looked like a five-year-old about to be let loose on Christmas day. 

Daniel reached into his back pocket and removed an envelope. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

Jack took the envelope out of Daniel's hand and opened it. His eyes lit up once he saw the contents and he wrapped his lover in his arms, hugging tight. "Oh, god Danny. This is... this is so... oh man, this is so...! Thank you so much!" 

Daniel smiled against Jack's chest. The hockey tickets Jack had been coveting since the beginning of the season were now in his clutches. Daniel had even asked General Hammond for vacation that week so they could both go, knowing Jack would die if they had to go off-world during this game. 

Jack leaned his forehead down on Daniel's forehead and sighed. "I love you," he murmured. 

Daniel looked at Jack cross-eyed. "I love you, too." He kissed the end of Jack's nose. 

They stood still for a few moments, relishing the closeness. When Jack drew back, the twinkle was back in his eyes. "Now. Present!" Daniel sighed as Jack grabbed his wrist and started them towards the stairs. 

Finis 

(*) respectfully stolen from a card from BlueMountain.com


End file.
